How to beat Ocarina of time!
by Awesome Sawss
Summary: Yes everybody! it is my first FanFic and I shall be publishing once or twice a week or a day! ( And Dudley is the guy showing you how! )
1. How to beat Ocarina of time pt 1

How to beat Ocarina of Time

Yes, everyone I've decided to make a Fanfic. I know it's not that good but…. (I've got no excuse!) Read it anyway! (Oh, and Dudley, yeah that's me.)

Dudley: You! Yeah you! Don't give me that look! Come over here! Are you wondering how to beat Ocarina of time because you're too scared? (Dead hand, Redeads, Skulltulas.) Well, I've got a few ways to help you!

Step 1

Dudley: Always remember to check that you have the sound off unless you want to go crazy. (Navi.) E.G. Navi: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!

Dudley: I beg your pardon?

Navi: Curse those mute buttons….

Step 2

Dudley: Get some head-phones to listen to when you are near things that make spine chilling noises! ( Trust me, I know….dang house of skulltula.. )

Step 3

Dudley: Go to Zelda dungeon or listen to Caleb if you don't wanna go get frustrated in the water temple. I'll explain it in a rage comic.

*Le me, playing Oot. Then suddenly a wild water temple appears! FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

Step 4

Don't be scared, just imagine what Link does!

Link: Ummm… Great Deku Tree.. I'm scar- OH MY GOSH!

(Something green and small was sitting on a web, the first one you see. And yes, I'm the narrator.)

Link's life flashed before his eyes. It was Tingle.

Link: YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS GAME! Link shouted, running away.

Dudley: Everyone who's a Zelda fan has all probably said, Tingle is the bane of my existence.

Thank you everyone for reading! Maybe I'll produce more if I can.

Question: What is your favourite Zelda game?


	2. How to beat Ocarina of time pt 2

How to beat Ocarina of time!

Sawss: First of all, I'm sorry for being a punk and not updating for a while, but hopefully, I'll be able to make more stories! Now, I'll also like to thank mikumikushiteungeru (Did I get it right?) an Zehro the Demon assassin for reviewing! Thanks for giving me the extra boost!

Link: HI GUYZ!

Dudley: NO! *Punches Link off sofa*

Link: *Whimpers*

Dudley: Hey everyone, welcome back to... *Reads title* How to beat Oot!

Step 1, or 5, whatever.

Dudley: Now, I'm gonna let Link say this one , since he was the one who experienced "it".

Link: Ok, *Hesitates* yeah, this is how I remember "it".

Audience: WTF is "it"?

Link: Shh! Don't say it aloud!

Zehro: *From back of crowd* IT! IT! IT!

Link: NO!

*Dead hand appears from ground*

Link: *Screams*

Dead hand: roar.

Link: *Jumps into crowd, runs under their legs, kicks open door, closes the door, goes to the brick wall, head butts the brick wall, breaks it, runs through it and gets away safely.

Everyone: O_O

Mikumikushiteungeru: *Kicks Dead hand right into the Deku nuts* (Thanks for the joke Zehro!)

Dead hand: *Whimpers*

Dudley: Wait! 200 word mark!

Link: HI GUYZ!

Dudley: You SON OF A B-

Sawss: Thats all we have time for! See you guys next time!

Question: Who's your favourite LOZ Character? (You can't choose Link, ha!)


	3. How to beat Ocarina of time pt 3

How to beat Ocarina of time!

Sawss: Hello My friends, and welcome to chapter 3! Thank you my great reviewer called Mikumikunishiteuageru! (I think I got it right) and Zehro! Also thanks to theplaceIlove and the heartsbeat for reviewing!

Disclaimer: (about time I did this!) I don't own Nintendo's characters nor do I own the LoZ. (Legend of Zelda to those who don't know what it meant.)

Dudles: Its Dudley! Not Dudles! Now, welcome to… Sawss already explained it, now onto step 5! Or 6, or… you know the drill!

Step 1 (And counting on from now!)

Link: Now, what you don't wanna do is shoot your slapshot at the…

Navi: Its called a slingshot. Noob.

Link: Whatever, now don't shoot your slingy-thing at the Left window in the court yard, the guy gets all Rambo on you and throws a bomb! If it wasn't for pink fairies, Hyrule would be…

Dudley: Your speech was to long! Now to step 2!

Ganondork: Can I say… ITS GANONDORFFFFFFF!

Ganon: Ok, I'm gonna say, if you whack somebody's sword out of their hand, then watch out! They'll probably get a hammer out their pocket and smack your tail with it!

Audience: That wasn't funny.

Ganon: No wonder I quit the stand up comedy club. *Walks away*

Link: What a dork.

Ganon: Shut up dillweed!

Link: Shut up Noob!

Ganon: Shut up you… you… Banana!

Sawss: There will be NO swear words in this Fanfic! Ganon, you're excluded from this fanfic until the reviewers beg you to come back!

Ganon: NOOOOO! *Disappears*

Navi: That was harsh.

Sawss: Ok, fine. *Grumble Mumble*

Ganon: *Appears* Yay! *cheers like an anime schoolgirl*

Step 3

Navi: Now, I read chapter 1, and I saw that I was annoying!

Tatl: You are.

Navi: Oh no you didn't! *Jumps on Tatl*

Dudley: now 4 da reel step.

Link: Why are you speaking n00b language?

Dudley: Shut up, ok, so if you are just entering the forest temple, remember that ther are 2 spiders waiting to ambush you, and if you forget, a massive skulltula is going to come into your house, infiltrate your room, crawl into your bed, and munch your guts, thank you for reading.

Audience: O_O

Dudley: I'm kidding, and that's all we have time for! Please review and vote as favourite!

?: I like trains.


End file.
